Vertigo Rising
by Destro McCullen
Summary: To save his family from Slade, Oliver must make an unholy alliance with a ghost from his mother's past. However nothing is as it seems and Oliver finds himself questioning whether this new ally is who he claims or if he's an old enemy waiting to strike. It all comes down to two questions who is Werner Zytle and what is his connection to Count Vertigo? Dark secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver and Diggle stood outside the interrogation room "I can't believe this is happening." Oliver muttered in disbelief he felt like his world was spinning.

"Neither can I Oliver I mean the man took three arrows to the chest and went out a window who lives through something like that?"

"Apparently my half brother. I still can't believe any of this how could I possibly share blood with him. Maybe it's part of Slade's plan another distraction. I feel like this is some sort of messed up dream or psychotic nightmare."

"Except Slade can't be behind this Oliver if _he_ is who he says he is then he is the preverbal nail in Slade's coffin. Your mother said it herself this guy has the legal right to declare all the decisions you made as CEO null and void. Besides if it is him the DNA and the finger print tests will prove it."

Oliver looked at his friend with a look of mixed dread and certainty "So why do I feel like he is exactly where he wants to be?"

The Interrogation Room...

Laurel Lance walked into the interrogation room "You must be some kind of stupid to come back to Starling City after everything you've done. I will admit we never had your real name though but you were better off dead or at least leaving the world to think that way because I promise you will be on death row this time Werner Zytle."

Werner shook his head the resemblance was uncanny and down right disturbing "Listen Ms. Lance I know I may look like that mad man but I promise you I'm not him."

Laurel couldn't help but smirk it was the most absurd defense she'd ever heard how could two men that weren't even related look exactly alike. "Well it looks like your gunning for an insanity defense Zytle but I doubt that will do you much good. I will admit though I never expected Oliver to be related to someone like you."

Werner shook his head in disbelief "Someone like who Ms. Lance? I'm a doctor that moonlights as a psychiatrist at Arkham in Gotham City yes I also took some classes in Advanced Chemistry but I wouldn't know the first thing about vertigo I graduated from the University of Metropolis to pursue a career in medicine and psychology so that I can help the mentally ill and the sick what more about me do you want to know?" Werner shouted outraged.

"I want you to admit that you are Count Vertigo!"

Two Weeks Earlier...

Moira and stood in the middle of the airfield nervously waiting she and Malcolm had arranged a meeting with though she didn't know why Malcolm had insisted on meeting out here. The night was cold and almost had a unforgiving feel to it.

"Hello Moira."

Moira nealy jumped out of her skin. "Dear God, Malcolm don't scare me like that."

"Well your the one who called me remember?"

"Why couldn't we meet in my house?"

"Well for one your house was bugged and I also didn't want to run the chance of being seen by Thea."

"My house was bugged?" Moira asked shocked.

"Yes expertly I might add I suspect it was tapped by Slade Wilson or as the intelligence community refers to him as Deathstroke. Now is there a reason you requested a meeting with me Moira?"

"Yes it's about Isabella Rochev she's taken control of my family's company. I need your help getting it back."

"I'm flattered Moira but I think I'm the last person who should be buying stock shares from your company." Malcolm smirked.

"That's not what I mean I need your help finding someone. My son my oldest son I had him before I was married to Robert."

"Moira I'm shocked and curious as to how this helps you take control back from Ms. Rochev."

"Each of my and Robert's childrent automatically get a share of the company. I recieved Robert's share and Walter gave his to Oliver. I also suspect the same of Thea but if my oldest son is still alive then..."

"Then what Moira? What are you hiding?"

Moira almost didn't say anything afraid to even tell Malcolm the rest "I have it so that my children get a different amount of control of the company twenty five percent each. I also have it so that in case the majority share holder shows that he or she is not responsible enough another share holder can revoke access to his or her shares and declare all descisions made by that share holder null and void."

"So this mysterious first born of yours. He can-"

"Potentially usurp Ms. Rochev from her position as CEO yes. So will you help me Malcolm? Will you help me find my son?"

Malcolm crossed his arms thinking carefully about what he was going to say "Wilson did kidnap Thea and I suspect he's working with Rochev so yes I will find your first born for you Moira. Are you sure no one besides the two of us know about your first born Moira?"

"I'm sure nobody knows he exists but me and now you I gave him up for adoption under my maiden name Zytle so I doubt Slade would be able to find him. His name is Werner Zytle if he hasn't changed it he's at least a year or two older than Oliver I gave him over to the St. Louise Orphanage."

"So tell me aren't you being a little too optimistic what if he decides to side with Ms. Rochev?"

"I've considered that but given how difficult Werner has been to find I imagine things can't get too much worse for me, Thea, and Oliver."

"Alright then Moira I'll find him for you but I will say this."

"What?"

"Your stirring up a hornets nest by doing this. You understand that right? Your company will get wrapped up in a hell storm of legal battles probably go bankrupt."

Moira stood firm not backing down "Malcolm if it means I save my husband's legacy I would make an alliance with the devil himself."

"You just might have to do that Moira."


	2. Chapter 2

No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessay to our happiness as realities.- Christian Nevell Bovee

Metropolis 2007...

Werner stood outside the jewerly store looking at the diamond rings he wanted so badly to be able to by one for _her_ but he couldn't he didn't the money. He felt like such a loser he'd worked hard to become a doctor and for what? He was in debt barely had money to keep a roof over his head.

"Mr. Zytle." A female voice said from behind him.

Werner turned around to see a black woman she was a little bit over weight but clearly she was well connected. "I'm sorry do I know you Ms.?"

"Waller my name is Amanda Waller I read your thesis on using stim cells as not just a way to regenerate lost tissue but to increase human stamina and to strengthen the immune system. Very impressive stuff."

Werner started blushing "Oh that? I mean that's just something I came up with in college and medical school. It's all really theoretical."

"What if I told you it wasn't Mr. Zytle?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"What if I told you I had access to a serum that could improve the human body in ways you can't imagine? What if I told you it was still untested and still volatile and that I needed someone with your unique take on the subject to help perfect the serum."

"I would ask how much are you willing to pay?"

Amanda smiled "Enough to put a ring on your girlfriend's finger and get you out of debt so what is your answer Mr. Zytle?"

Present Day, Arkham Asylum, Gotham City...

Werner Zytle sat in his office his patient Edward Nigma sitting front of him "Hello Edward how are you doing to day?"

"Oh I'm doing well. Would you care for a riddle Doctor?" Edward asked smiling crazy.

Werner just sat perfectly still, he was dressed in medical scrubs and a doctor's coat and wore rectangular glasses "Actually I'd like to talk about your progress Edward I'm concerned your not sincere in your rehabilitation."

Edward laughed like he'd heard a joke "Really what could give you that idea? I assure you Doctor I have no intention of returning to a life of crime. Still I can see why you'd think that I have yet to shake my habbit of riddles."

Werner didn't budge he just jotted down some notes "The riddle obsession isn't your problem Edward it actually serves as an outlet. Trust me if you didn't have an outlet for your unique tendancies youre state of mind would be far worse off I mean we all rely on something to get us through life don't we? Honestly though I'm more into magic tricks."

"Do tell."

"Magic tricks are like riddles in that the most obvious answer is never the right one. The key to a magic trick is miss direction Edward you get the audience so focused on what you want them to see that they never notice what is really happening. Now I believe we are out of time Edward I'll speak to you again next week."

Queen Consolidated, Starling City...

Isabella Rochev starred at her new office she felt so superior now so self assurred that she had won. That smirk on her face vanished when she heard her cell phone ringing and saw a block call.

"Who is this and how did you get this number?"

"You and your two friends are in over your heads with the mirrakuru." A distorted voice said.

Isabella suddenly went cold sweating with fear "How do you know about that?"

"How I know Ms. Rochev is unimportant what I have to say is. I've seen the modifications you, Slade, and Sebastian or as he like's to call himself Brother Blood have made to the serum. Without treating the side effects regarding their mental health your soldiers will turn on you, Slade and Blood. They will descend into madness and no amount of control you think you have will stop it. Unless you accept my offer."

"What offer?"

"Pay me one hundred million dollars and I will give you a far more advanced version of the serum."

"Who are you?" Isabella asked the voice shaken by how much he knew.

"I understand your fear Ms. Rochev you cling to the illusion or dellusion that you are safe that you and your allies have control because your alliance has been kept secret until now. I am here to rip away that illusion as for who I am well let's just call me a magician. You and your colleagues have seventy two hours before my offer expires."

Elsewhere...

Moira sat in the back of her limo when Malcolm called her "Did you find him Malcolm?" Moira asked hesitantly.

"Yes Moira I did find he works as therapist at Arkham asylum and he also practices medicine at Gotham general hospital but..."

"What is it Malcolm what did you find out?"

"You will want to sit down for this your son Moira he looks exactly like that drug lord Count Vertigo."

"Oh my god how is that possible?"

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

A.R.G.U.S.

Amanda Waller was sitting at her desk looking mission reports when a frantic analyst rushed in "Um... Waller."

"What is it?" She asked irritated.

"I've been doing some research combing through the files looking for anytinhg connected to mirrakuru or Slade Wilson and... I found something alarming."

"What did you find?"

"Are you familiar with a drug called vertigo or a drug lord who called himself Count Vertigo?"

"I've heard the name why?"

"I made some interesting discoveries with the drug vertigo. At first glance it looks like a simple street drug nothing unique about it but when I looked further I realized there are some rather disturbing similarities with Vertigo and Mirrakuru."

"Go on."

"Well Ma'am I think the drug vertigo might be an improved version of mirrakuru disguised as something else no I don't even think Vertigo can be called mirrakuru it's on a completely different level when you look at the long term effects."

Waller paused hiding her alarm "What are the long term effects?"

"I've been doing some checking and it seems that in Count Vertigo's final attack on Starling city where he attempted to turn the entire city into drug addicts many of those who recovered didn't just recover from the vertigo poison they recovered from terminal illnesses, hearing or vision impairment, paralysis, even people who were suffering from organ failure made amazing recoveries and what's more interesting not a single person exposed to the vertigo has been reported sick since."

Starling City...

Felicity was tossing and turning in bed her mind going back to that night Count Vertigo kidnapped her. He chloroformed her and took her to Oliver's office she was still in a daze tied to a chair she saw Count Veritgo hand a laptop to some random thug "Is everything ready?" Count Vertigo asked.

The thug nodded "Yes Sir we've gathered all the data we need."

"Good close down the labs leave no trace. It's time to move our opperation out of the city. Is everything in place?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good then it's time Count Vertigo made his last stand."

Felicity jolted awake covered in sweat her chest pounding "Freaking nightmare." He muttered she had done her best to forget about that night and didn't understand why she dreamed about not that she took anything in her dream seriously Count Vertigo was dead he had to be.

Outside of A.R.G.U.S.

Waller was walking to her car frantically trying to call Oliver only to get his voice mail "This is Oliver Queen I can't take your call right now but if you leave a message I'll get back to you shortly."

"Damn it Queen we need to talk now if I'm right a very dangerous man has something monumentally horrifying planned for your city we are all in danger. Call me when you get this put everything even the situation with Slade on hold. I can not stress the level importance of you calling me back enough."

Waller opened her car door and started calling one of her operatives "This is Amanda Waller I need all our agents on the look out for-" She turned the key in the ignition and BOOM!

Arkham Asylum...

Werner was sitting in his office reviewing patient notes when he receieved a call on his cell phone "Yes?"

"We've finished Sir your house is now free of termites they wont be bothering you."

"Thank you very much." Werner said with a smile "Now I can begin finishing up the house repairs without interruption."

Werner hung up and opened up his desk drawer he took out another cell phone and began sending a text message that read: _Firefly_. Then took out another cell phone and sent a text that read: _Ragdoll_.

Queen Consolidated...

Firefly waited in the lobby when his cell phone went off he read the text and dressed a trench coat and top hat he approached the front desk "I'm here to deliver a message to Ms. Rochev."

"Um I'm sorry but we're closed you'll have to come back tomorrow."

Firefly laughed and threw off his coat and hat revealing a black metallic suit and golden helmet "Not that kind of message." he aimed his hand toward the secretary and launched a ball of fire at him the man screamed while flames incinerated him leaving behind a charred skeleton. Firefly then looked at the security camera aiming right had and said "Deal's off." A fire ball swirled in his hand and shot at the camera.

Starling City Water Plant...

Ragdoll moved through the vents with stealth dressed from head to toe in what looked like stitched up rags and carrying a canister on his back. He kept crawling and climbing until he came to the city water supply he waited for the guard to leave and he busted out of the vent system careful to not make a sound he crept over to the water pipes and drilled a hole while inserting a tube that connected both the pipe and the canister. Then he watched the fluid flow into the pipe cautiously waiting for the guard to come back. It didn't take long for the fluid to finish draining and when it did Ragdoll plugged up the hole and dived into the vent careful to close up the vent to.

Arkham Asylum...

Werner pored himself a glass of scotch while looking at a photo of him and a woman "I miss you, you know it's funny how this all started just with Waller of course she had a lot more meat on her back then. She took everything from me, she made me into this. If I could go back I would I'd have said no to Waller maybe if I hadn't of said yes I wouldn't be the monster I am now. Maybe I would have been there to save you."

"Um... Dr. Zytle." A nurse said walking.

"Yes Maggie?"

"There's a woman here to see you she says it's regarding some deeply personal matters. She said her name is Moira Queen."

Werner's face went cold and he went silent "Let her in now I want to hear what she has to say."


End file.
